Meeting again
by Lacey99
Summary: Trying to fix them... Based on the NCIS LA episodes.


Sarah Mackenzie walked into the restaurant and spotted Henrietta Lang right away. She smiled and walked over to the table where the older woman was waiting on her. Hetty and her went back a long time, ever since Mac was stationed in Bosnia the year before she got her billet at JAG in Washington where she met Harmon Rabb, once her partner and best friend, now her husband.

"Hetty, is so good to see you," Mac smiled.

Hetty smiled widely. "Mac, it's been way too long my friend."

"It sure has," Mac pulled out the chair and sat down. "How are you?"

"I can't complain," Hetty chuckled. "And how are you?"

"I'm good," Mac reassured.

"You know, two of my men are out at sea with your husband at the moment," Hetty offered. "It's quite the coincident."

"It is," Mac agreed.

"But it's always nice to work with the best, which brings me to you my friend. You enjoy being with the State Department?" Hetty wondered.

"I do," Mac reassured. "It wasn't easy hanging up the uniform, but I've been really happy with my decision."

"You're doing so well. I hear only good things," Hetty chuckled. "As expected," she added. "The Captain is not hanging up his uniform any time soon I assume?"

"He tried that once and he was miserable," Mac admitted. "He gave up his command in London to follow me to San Diego. After six months I begged him to get back in the game. I don't know who Harm is without his uniform, and I don't think he knows either."

Hetty nodded. "You spend so much time apart, that must be a strain on the marriage."

"We make it work. It would be different if we had any children, but that didn't happen, so it made sense to build careers. Harm is where he belongs and he might get his own ship soon, make Admiral."

"And you?" Hetty wondered.

"I'm happy," Mac reassured. "When the opportunity to work with the state department came up I had to take it."

"I couldn't tell if Captain Rabb was happy or not that I got his wife involved," Hetty chuckled.

Mac smiled.

Hetty turned her focus when the man they were waiting on showed up in her eyesight.

**NCIS, Los Angeles Headquarters**

"Connecting to the USS Allegiance," Eric said. He was a little nervous about having an important friend of Hetty standing by his side, who was also the Marine liaison to the Secretary of State, and a very beautiful woman.

Mac had talked to Harm the previous night before she knew that she'd be contacted by Hetty. She guessed that he had been informed of her involvement.

"Eric," Hanna said as they connected.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," Eric introduced.

"Hello gentlemen," Mac said, her eyes found Harm's.

"Agents Hanna and Callen," Hanna said.

Mac tore her eyes away from her husband. "Hetty speaks very highly of you both," her eyes darted back to Harm. "XO, it's good to see you."

Harm noticed the look he got from Hanna and Callen. "The Lieutenant Colonel and I are married," he explained. "Hi, Mac," he offered a sweet smile.

"Hi," she smiled.

"So, what do you got?" Hanna wondered.

"I spoke to the CIA and…" she started.

"They deny any knowledge of Sabatino's operation," Callen assumed.

"As expected," Mac confirmed.

Someone called Hanna and Callen away from the screen, leaving Harm standing there. You look great," Harm said.

"You too," she offered a worried look. "Are you okay out there?"

Harm hesitated. "Yeah, I'll feel better when we sort this out."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, the Israelis and the Saudis are very on edge."

"It's a difficult situation," Harm agreed.

Callen and Hanna came back letting Eric know that Kenzie and Deeks had to go to a location inside Iraq. Mac promised to do what she could to get Yashnikov to cooperate with them.

"Hey Harm," Mac said just as they were about to log off.

"Yeah?" Harm questioned.

"Be careful out there," she requested.

"Copy that," he offered a sweet smile as the screen went black.

**Up in the air**

Mac was impressed by Hetty and her people. She had fallen for the bright young woman who travelled with them, Fatima.

"You work out and we sit and relax," Mac sipped her shake.

"I could show you?" Fatima suggested as she stood.

"With the life I'm living it's the only cardio I need, Sweetheart," Hetty chuckled.

"I wish I had your discipline, Fatima. Well, I did, but it was easier being in the corps because I had to be in shape," Mac smiled. "Now I need my gloves, my mouthpiece and the trainer yelling at me to get moving."

"So you box?" Fatima asked eagerly.

Mac nodded. "Muay Thai"

"Oh sick. Let's train someday?" Fatima requested.

"Done and done," Mac agreed.

Hetty started to stand. "You know, I'll go ask the pilot if he needs any relief. You could ask Mac about D.C," Hetty suggested.

Fatima looked surprised as she watched Hetty leave. "Wait, how did she know… Sometimes I think she knows more about me than I do."

"You get used to it," Mac chuckled. "She said you'd put in for a position at the Washington Field Office?"

"It's a total long shot," Fatima shrugged.

"The district is great, especially for someone your age. The restaurants, parks…" Mac suggested.

"What about the guys?" Fatima wanted to know?"

"I'm not exactly the Bumble type," Mac admitted.

"Of course, because you're married," Fatima reasoned. "Hetty did tell me that you're married to Harmon Rabb, who's on the Allegiance with Callen and Sam."

"Yeah, for thirteen years," Mac confirmed.

Fatima nodded. "How does that work? He's there, you're someplace else…"

"Well," Mac thought about it. "When you love someone, you make it work. I'm not saying that it's easy."

"I can only imagine," Fatima said. "But you'll get to see him when we land."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see him for another month or so. Anyway, this is work so it won't be the same as having him home."

"I guess," Fatima noticed the worried look on Mac's face. "You worry about him?"

"Always," Mac admitted.

A parking garage, Saudi Arabia

Harm saw Mac get out of the car and he took a step forward. He hadn't expected to see her in at least a month when his tour would be over. She looked good, as usual.

"Agent Hanna and Callen, this is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie," Hetty introduced.

Mac offered her hand. "Mac."

"Good to see you in person, Mac," Hanna said.

"You too," Mac turned her focus on her husband. "Hi there."

The others started excusing themselves.

Harm smiled. "I'm going for a little bit more than a handshake," he moved in to hug her.

Mac melted into his arms. "It's good to see you." Harm moved back and leaned in and kissed her.

"It's so good to see you," she smiled and kissed him again.

Harm reluctantly released her. "We probably should get going."

"Probably," Mac agreed as they turned towards the others. "We should get moving."

Hetty nodded and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Harm."

"You too, ma'am," Harm shook Hetty's hand. "Mac's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Hetty chuckled. "We have one thing in common Captain. We both adore this woman."

Harm put his hand on the small of Mac's back. "We do."

**Late in the night**

Harm checked his watch and realized that it was almost time to go back to the ship. Mac was flying home with Hetty and her team in a little while too, so he knew he didn't have much more time with her. He excused himself from the table and walked over to the bar where Mac was seated with Fatima.

"Hey," he put his hand on her back to get her attention.

She excused herself from Fatima. "Is it that time yet?" she wondered.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, I have to leave for the airfield."

"I only got a few hours with you," she let out a sigh.

"I'll be home soon," he reminded her as he pulled her close.

She relaxed into his embrace. "Be careful out there, okay? I don't like the idea of a ship full of terrorists."

"It's only a few, and hopefully they are gone now," he hesitated. "It's been intense."

"I can only imagine," she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her again.

They ended the kiss and moved apart; their hands still entwined. "It's that time," he squeezed her hand.

"Talk to you soon," she hesitantly let his hand go and watched him slip out the door

In the air

Mac relaxed into her seat. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. The only other person awake was Kenzie.

"You can't sleep either?" she wondered.

Mac shook her head. "Too wired, I guess."

Kenzie nodded. "You miss him?"

"Yeah, all the time," Mac shrugged. "But this is the life we chose."

"It must be hard, being apart," Kenzie reasoned.

"Yes, and no," Mac smiled. "When he's home, it's great. When he's not, we make it work. And it won't be forever, so… We both do something that gives life meaning."

Kenzie nodded. "It makes sense.

Mac leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. "It does."

USS Allegiance

Harm leaned on the railing and looked out over the ocean. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. One more month and he'd be home in her arms again. The ship was safe again and life was back to normal. He twisted his wedding ring and smiled.


End file.
